Dunked by Sans
by SapphireKirby64
Summary: Sans likes to dunk.He decides to go to Dream Land and trick the residents there.Will he succeed?Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Carbon Kirby was about to eat his cake. When he tried to take a bite,the cake had gone missing.

"Where's my cake?!"Carbon Kirby said in shock,not knowing where his cake was. Suddenly, Sans appeared out of thin air(Don't ask me how he was able to do that)and FIRED HIS LASERS at the puffball.

"GET REKT!"Sans yelled,as he continued to FIRE HIS LASERS.

King Dedede was about to eat dinner.

"Boy,I SURE am hungry!"Dedede said,as he walked to the dining room. When he got there,no food was on the table…

"...Okay...I'll make my own dinner!"Dedede said as he walked to the fridge to get some meat. Much to his surprise,NOTHING was in the fridge."Wha-?We just went to the store THIS MORNING! ESCARGOON! ALL OF THE FOOD IS GONE!"Dedede yelled. The snail entered the dining room, panting and sweating.

"What do you mean all the food is gone?!"Escargoon asked the King."SOMEONE MUST HAVE STOLE IT ALL!"Dedede yelled."Sire,did you check the pantry?"Escargoon said with a smug look on his face."Oh."Dedede said. He checked the pantry.

NOTHING.

Suddenly,Sans jumped out of the pantry,surprising the King."What are you doing in MY castle?!"Dedede yelled."Stealing your food!"Sans said."GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!"Dedede yelled angrily."COME AND GET IT,FATASS!"Sans yelled,taking the sack of food and started running towards the exit.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A FATASS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"Dedede yelled,as he started running down the hallway. Knowing that the King was hot on his tail, Sans used his special attack and trapped King Dedede in a cage of bones."TASTE SNOUT!" Sans yelled,as he FIRED HIS LASERS at the King,running away with the sack of food.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to read the news. Why? I have no idea! Anyway, I found an article about a certain skeleton dunking people…

"Well. I gotta be careful, or my ass is getting dunked on!"I said to myself.

But little did I know, those words triggered the dunking…

"HEY!" a voice shouted.

"W-w-who's there?"I asked nervously.

The voice asked,"What is your opinion of Undertale?"

"Um...why would I even answer that?Earthbound and Mother 3 are clearly better…"I replied.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Without warning, Sans fell from the sky with two Gaster Blasters behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR ASS? UNDERTALE IS BETTER THAN CHEAP ASS EARTHBOUND!"Sans yelled angrily.

"Please,your omnipotence,have mercy!"I cried,regretting everything I said.

"After you spare all the monsters in the Underground,THEN we can talk about HIM AWAY!"Sans ordered.

"Yes,MAH BOI!"Papyrus said,dragging me away.

And this is why the Undertale fandom sucks.

.

And this is why Earthbound fans hate Undertale.


	3. Chapter 3

Carbon Kirby had set up traps around his house, making sure the skeleton couldn't get to him.

"That asshole will learn not to mess with me!"Carbon Kirby muttered to himself."Oh, here he comes now!"

Before coming any closer, Sans summoned the bag of food he stole from Dedede and consumed it all. Even the cake he stole from Carbon Kirby. His right eye started glowing. Then he started throwing bones at the puffball.

But this time Carbon Kirby was prepared.

Carbon Kirby pulled out the Star Rod and destroyed the bones.

Angered, Sans summoned Gaster Blasters and fired at Carbon Kirby.

Carbon Kirby swung the Star Rod which deflected the lasers from the Gaster Blasters and hit Sans, which killed him."I'll be back...because this is a fanfic...I'm not permanently dead!"Sans said, before dying.

Sans' body turned to dust.

"YES! THAT ASSHOLE IS DEAD!"Carbon Kirby said with glee.

Suddenly, the world around him became dark, and the only thing visible was a child with brown hair and a yellow and green sweater.

"...I am Chara…"Chara said."You killed that bum. I thank you for that. He was annoying as hell. However, I wanted the glory of killing him."

At this point, Carbon Kirby KNEW he screwed up.

"If you had waited for my arrival, I would have killed him for you. We both would have been happy."Chara said."But no. You killed him yourself. You must be punished."

"What are you going to do to me?"Carbon Kirby said, quivering in fear.

"Let's just say...it's Game Over for you."Chara told him.

Ugh, that pun.

With that being said, Chara blasted Carbon Kirby with Gaster Blasters, which didn't kill the poor puffball, but fatally wounded him.

Wait what?

Surprise! Sans was disguised as Chara!

"HA! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WAS DEAD? WHAT AN IDIOT! I'M GONNA STEAL ALL OF YOUR CAKE NOW! GET REKT!"Sans yelled, running towards Carbon Kirby's house, coming out with 9001 cakes.

"...I need a vacation…"Carbon Kirby said, laying on the ground.


End file.
